


Next To You

by AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow



Series: Next To You [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow/pseuds/AtTheEdgeOfTomorrow
Summary: In the aftermath of Ginny's injury, Mike finally understands what he really wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys so many feelings in 1x10. This has to be renewed because I can't deal with the uncertainty. Title is the name of the song Noah AKA Tyler Hilton sang...I know it's slightly meta to use it in a fic but my god those writers know how to subtly make connections and parallels. 
> 
> Forgive grammar and spelling, I literately wrote this in like 2 hours after watching 1x10 about 5 times

In a matter of moments, the atmosphere inside stadium went from euphoric to worry and agony.  Maybe she shouldn’t have said it. Maybe Oscar should have pushed harder to protect her. Maybe Al should have listened to Blip.  Maybe Mike should have....done so many things differently.

All those thoughts ran through his head the moment he saw her on the ground, clutching her arm, pain clear on her face. He felt his stomach drop and his heart had made its way to his throat.  She was in pain and despite her words a few moments ago, he wanted to be her white knight, not that he thought she needed saving.  He never thought she needed saving, guiding yes, but never saving.  He wanted to be her white knight because being with her, made him want to be a man worthy of her.

By the time the trainer had reached Ginny, Mike had already made up his mind.  He was going to be the one next to her every step of the way, and in any way that she deemed to be best.  She had said that they weren’t going to talk about it while they were teammates, and that was fine by him. That meant that he was going to be in her obit no matter what.  And when the time came, they would have that conversation and Mike would lay it all out on the table.  He would say the words he almost said two nights ago. 

Ginny left the under her own power to thunderous applause, but he wished it would have been after the next three outs, not because she was on her way for an MRI, X-rays and a whole host of other tests he didn’t want to think about.

He wanted to go with her through the tunnel and be by her side as she went for all those tests. But he knew she needed him to finish the game. So he did that and got their win.  His mind was there at the park, but his heart was with her.

And that thought scared him more than the night outside the bar.  In the past 48 hours he had been through just about every emotional state known to man.  He thought about his conversation with Al.  The Cubs were the new girl that made him feel young.  Al is wiser than most people give him credit for. He may have been talking about the trade but on some level Mike wonder if he knew about his feelings for Ginny.  

Then there was Rachel.  Was she right? Did he only want what he couldn’t have? He thought that he could have her back. He went to her room last night and it felt good, but like a memory of another life. It was warm and comfortable and everything he thought he wanted, until Ginny went down.

He was sitting in his living room; eyes fixed on the T.V., the two most important women in his life on the screen.  One his past, the other his present and he knew which one he wanted to be his future.

He tried fighting it; hell he little tried to run away from it.  But he was done running now. He was going to wait for her to tell him when they could have that conversation. He could make that sacrifice for her, because she wasn’t asking him to.  She was telling him how it was going to be. 

No Ginny Baker did not need saving.  Mike Lawson was the one who needed to be saved. Ginny saved him.

He thought about what that meant as he was driving to the hospital. _“Figure out what you really want and sort yourself out before you drag anyone else into your garbage”._ Rachel’s words echoed in his head. His whole life, Mike yearned for that missing piece that would make him whole.  First it was the family that he had been denied.  He found that with The Padres. Then it was a healthy, nurturing relationship with Rachel to fill the void left by his mother.  When he met Rachel, he thought that she was everything he needed to be whole. But baseball was still there when she walked out on him.  The ring became his newest obsession.  “ _I’m running out of time and I haven’t won a world series”._ Father Time was catching up to him and he still wasn’t whole.  

Ginny gave him everything without so much as needing to ask for it.  Their relationship was built over time.  It started off rocky, but they found a rhythm to their life on the field, and then built one off the field.  She was his team and battery-mate first, friend next, and when she was ready for it, the woman who held his heart.  He would wait for her because it meant that he got to keep her close as the first two.

It didn’t take much for the nurse at the desk to tell him what room she was in.  This was San Diego after all and he was practically mayor. “She’s in room 411 Mr. Lawson” she gave him a sympathetic look and for a split second, Mike wonder what she saw on his face.

“Thanks.” He muttered as he made his way to the elevator.

He stopped short of her door when he heard her talking “No mom.  You don't need to fly out here.  At least not yet.  We don't know anything yet. Okay I’ll keep you posted.” Mike wasn’t sure what he heard in her voice: fear, pain, sadness, worry, disappointment, or all of the above.  She sounded like a little girl.  Not the strong, confident woman who told him off a few short hours ago.

He wanted nothing more than to rush in to that room, grab her in his arms, holding her so tight that she knew he wasn’t ever going to let her go, knowing that she was loved by him.  But he would be doing that for himself, not her.

Instead, Mike swallowed attempting to remain as calm as possible.  He brushed his knuckles on the door as he walked in to the room “Well Rookie I told you not to say it.  Don’t mess with superstition.” He was trying to bring a smile to her face but when his eyes met her face that was clearly the wrong approach.  She had been crying and she had a look on her face that he had never seen before. She barley acknowledged his presence.  He made his way closer to her bed and pulled the chair up along her left side. “How are you doing Ginny” his voice was softer this time as he spoke.

Ginny shook her head before speaking “We don’t know much yet.  They need to run more tests and they don't know if I need Tommy John Surgery yet.  They said it could be something in my shoulder instead of my elbow.  They can't tell right now because everything is so swollen.”

He nodded “And the pain how is the pain.  Are they giving you anything for it?” 

“It’s not so bad now.  They offered the good stuff but I opted for just a couple T-3s.”

“You don't need to tough it out Ginny.  You can take the meds, make sure you’re comfortable.”

“It is more of a numb feeling anyway.  Not a pain feeling. Really Mike, I’m okay.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other. He was happy just sitting here with her. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered. He crinkled his eyebrows, not really understanding what she was apologizing for.  “I’m sorry I didn’t let you give you speech.  I’m sorry I said it.  I’m sorry..”

He cut her off “Hey Ginny.  Look at me.  You have nothing to be sorry for.” He took her hand in his, “We all knew you had reached your limit and that it was a possibility. We all wanted you to go the distance but truth be told, I was right there with you.  And your speech was far better than mine anyway.” He said with a chuckle.

He held on to her fingers and shifted forwards towards her. “Mike, I’m scared.” She said ever so slightly.

“I know hun. But I am going to be here with you every step of the way. I will go to every appointment and PT and everything in between.  I’ll be right her next to you.” She gave him an odd sort of look “I mean if you want me to.  I know you don't need me and my white horse but I want to be there for you.”

“Look what I said on the mound was true.  I will decide when we talk about the other night and while we are teammate, that’s not going to happen.  I don't want to complicate this, whatever this is.”

“Ginny I will wait for as long as you see fit before we talk about the other night, I’m not going anywhere.” She seemed to relax a little. Her hand still intertwined in his. She shifted a little. Trying to make herself more comfortable. “I’ll let you get some sleep Rookie.  I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you.”  He said getting up, and pulling the blanket around her, trying not to jostle her sling and arm. 

“Mike can you just stay and talk to me until I fall asleep?  Hospitals freak me out.” The little girl voice was back.

He nodded before leaning down and gentle brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her forehead.  “Of course anything you want.”  He sat back down in his chair, retaking her hand in his.

They tried to make light of the situation by laughing and joking.  She slipped in to sleep pretty quickly.  Mike knew that he could go hell she had expected him to go.  Instead he shifted in his chair, leaning his head on the edge of her bed.  He was going to remain by her side. 

He heard a song playing in the distance:

_I’ve been thinking ’bout for days_  
Every word you hear me say hope you never know  
Cause you lose and it’s your loss  
But what you win might stand to cost you the rodeo

_What age am I turning to finally be learning I know nothing to be true  
Except I’ve come far as I can on my way to you_

_All I’ve ever wanted was to be the one you’re coming home to_  
Instead of running scared and hiding, look into your eyes and say what you never knew  
That all I ever wanted was to be  
Next to you

A smile crept on to his face as he drifted into slumber, knowing he wouldn’t have to wait long to spend eternity next to Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I was happy with this being a one-shot but these ideas kept bouncing around my head and I couldn't shake it so here we are. I'm not sure where it is going or how long it will be, I'm Just going with it.

“Mike,” Ginny whispered.   He was fast asleep in some contorted position; his head rested on her bed, his body slumped over, his hand still connected with hers.  “Mike wake up.” She said a little louder.

He shot up straight in his chair, making a wincing face and his back and neck cracked after being stuck in such a position. “Ah fuck.  Kiki is going to have fun working that out later.” He said half joking, but leaning more towards the truth of the matter.  “What time is it? Are you alright? Comfortable?  Pain? Did you get some rest?”  The questions sputtered out quicker than he had anticipated.

She gave a small chuckle.  She wiggled her fingers free from his to reach out and run her fingers through his bed head.  “Easy Old Man.  All is good.  It’s about 6:30 AM. I’m fine, stiff from the bed, a little pain but nothing too major. They are taking me to run some more test.  The nurse just left.  She said that the swelling should be down enough that they will be able to get a clearer look at what is happening.  Otherwise I would have let you sleep.  I know how you need your rest.”

Her smile was back but that did nothing to ease the knot in his stomach. The nurse had returned with a wheel chair. “You ready Ms. Baker?”

Ginny nodded “You can go home Mike.  Grab some actual sleep before you have to get to the park.” The nurse helped Ginny out of the bed and in to the wheel chair. She started to push the chair out the door.

“Nah I’ll stick around.  The guys will want an update so it is better if I just wait.” He didn’t know if she saw through his excuse because he was staying for him, and no one else. “How long will you be?” he asked the nurse.

“About 45 minutes top” the nurse answered. And with that, they disappeared down the hall.

Mike slowly extracted himself from the chair, bones popping along the way.  He slowly walks around the room, stretching and trying to work out the kinks.  He pulls out his phone to see a few texts from the guys.  He wonders how obvious it was to the whole team that he would be here.  There was one from Blip _she’ll be okay Mike.  She has all of us. Try not to worry too much._ To his shock, there wasn’t one from Amelia.  He had inferred that Ginny and Amelia had had a hell of a fight but even still it was odd. There was a text from Rachel _I’m sorry._ That could wait.  It all could wait.

He made his way to the cafeteria for something that resembled food.  He was hungry and he knew she would be starving when she got back to her room. He got two large breakfast burritos with a side of hash browns and fruit. He carried it back to her room, and made short work of his own meal.

He heard her before he saw her.  She was laughing at something the nurse said and he was suddenly feeling a million times better.  She was laughing that was a positive sign.

“Hey Rookie, thought you might be hungry.  Brought you some breakfast.”

“God you know me so well Lawson.” She said as she slowly made her way back into the bed. “There better not be any cilantro in that” she said with a grin.

“The Doctor will be up soon with the results, Ms. Baker” and with that, the nurse slipped out of the room.

Ginny dug into her breakfast like she hadn’t seen food in weeks.  He just watched her with a smile on his face.

“Geeze Baker, slow down.”

“Sorry, I realized that I haven’t eaten since before the game yesterday.  With all the tests last night and the uncertainty of it all I didn’t eat the meal they brought me.”

He just shook his head, thinking that might have been the only meal she’d every skipped.

Just then, a youngish looking doctor walked in.  “Hi Ms. Baker. I’m Dr. Singer. I have your results” The man said before turning to look at Mike “If you’ll give us a moment Mr. Lawson.”

He knew how this worked; he nodded and started to raise “No Doctor.  It’s okay.  Mike is part of the closest thing I have to family.  Whatever it is, he can stay.”  She reached out and took his hand in hers and gave a quick squeeze.

Dr. Singer nodded before continuing “Good news and bad news.  Bad news is your season is over.  Good news is no TJS.” Ginny looked confused so Dr. Singer continued, “While it is an injury to your elbow, it is not in the Ulnar Collateral Ligament.  You have a very small crack in the Humorous, right as it meets the Ulna, basically you broke your funny bone. The ligaments in your entire arm look fine, warn out from the repeated stress of throwing but nothing too uncommon for an athlete of your calibre.  You’ll be good to go for Spring Training.”

Mike saw waves of relief flood over her face as in sunk in.  She was going to be fine. “Well my season was already going to be over when the 27th out was recorded so I guess this is the best case.” Whatever was on Ginny’s face was reflected on his own.

 “So what does rehab look like.  Timeline?” Mike asked.

“Six to eight weeks in the sling, with the elbow immobilized so it can heal.  Then gradually building the strength back up.  All things being equal, you’ll be able to start the season in the rotation.  You won’t be at the level you are now but if you don't overdo it and not push too hard to fast, there is no reason to think you’ll re-injure it.  But you have to be careful with the rehab.  I’ll be in touch with the team docs and trainers so we are all on the same page.”

“Thanks Doctor” Ginny said as he left them.

“Well, I think that is the best possible outcome of all of this.” Mike said “Now I know you and how hard you work, just make sure you don't push it or it is a very different conversation we are having.” He gave her a very pointed look.

“You think I’m going to risk my second shot at this by risking my recovery in doing something stupid.  Nope I’m going to do this by books.  Scouts honour” she says with a smirk.

“I’m going to hold you to that Baker. Like I said last night, I’m right here with you, for whatever you need.”

 “I know and you have no idea how much you’re going to live to regret that statement.  I’m going to be calling you in the middle of the night when I want ice cream or need help getting dressed or...” she trailed off. She hadn’t really thought about the implications behind that last statement. 

But Mike didn’t linger on that statement.  “I’m never going to regret helping you...well maybe only if you interrupt nap time.  So what do you need me to do for right this moment? More food? Run to your place and get half decent pjs? Name it”

Ginny shook her head “Just go to the park and let everyone know what’s up. I’ll call Evelyn; she’ll grab some stuff for me.  I’ll be fine on my own for a few hours.  I’ll probably be released later this afternoon.”

“Okay, it’s Saturday, so day game means if I am lucky I’ll be out by 5 to help you home. And by home I mean back to Casa de Lawson because you’ll need some help.  But that will only work for two days cuz we have a long road trip out East, so you’ll have to stay with Evi...but we can work out the details later  right now I need to do...what is it you need me to do again?” he was wheeling, not really sure what he was doing.  His was just about to bounce out of his skin.

“Mike” she said, but he was paying very little attention to her “Mike, go to the fucking ball park.  Win the fucking game. Speak to the fucking press. And then come back here and we will discuss the rest of your plan.” Mike had only heard her swear a few times in the middle if a game so this got his attention.

“Right the game.” He said suddenly coming back to himself.  He grabbed his jacked off the bed and made his way to the door “I’ll see you after the game.  And you better watch it.  I’m not promising to homer for you like Babe Ruth and the kid but it will be good.” He says with a wink as he exits.

He is practically gliding through the hospital and into the parking lot. Mike is certain it is some kind sleep deprivation mixed with seer relief that his rookie will be back next season.  He spots Evelyn and Eliot approaching.

“Mike should have figured you’d be here.  How is she?” Evelyn asked as she quickly gave him a hug and a cheek kiss.

“All things considered, good.  I’ll let her fill you in on the specifics but no surgery.  Eliot, have you heard from Amelia?  A press release should be drafted so there aren’t misconceptions about her injury and recovery.”

He shook his head “No. It’s been radio silence form her since before the game yesterday.  I spent about two straight hours trying to call her.  I’ve got a draft ready for Ginny to review and approve before I send it out.  Obviously I’ll need to get a few of the details from her first.”

Mike nodded unconsciously.  Good Eliot was on it.  “Evelyn, Baker is going to ask you to get some stuff from her place and likely float the idea of staying with you for a few days while she gets settled.  I told her she could come stay with me.  I know she would probably be more comfortable with you, but with the boys being well the boys are already enough. I know you and Blip are having a ‘thing’ and I don't want to but in so know she’ll be okay with me. Just so you don't feel pressured into taking on another kid” he said with a chuckle “she’ll make her own mind up no matter what she wants to do but it is an option.”  He couldn’t help but notice the small smile creeping up on her face.

“Good to know.  You better get to the park.  All the guys are on edge.  They were calling us when they couldn’t get you.”

They made their way through the sliding doors as Mike reached his car.  It wasn’t until he had parked in is spot at Petco that his mind caught up, and he was tired. He wouldn’t have much down time before batting practice and pressers got a hold of him. He just had to focus on one thing, get through the game so he could get back to his Rookie.

There was a split second of silence in the clubhouse before he was suddenly bombarded with some many questions from the team, trainers, and clubies that he couldn’t even make out which question was coming from whom.

He made his way to the centre of the room, held up hands, preparing to hold court, like the king he is.  The captain voice came out when he spoke “Okay first things first.  No TJS, it’s not in the ligament.  A tiny crack right at the elbow. Six to eight weeks in the sling but if everything goes according to plan, she’ll be back with us mid February in Peoria.” The group let out a collective sigh.  It was still somewhat of a shock at how much everyone had taken to Ginny.  It had been rocky at first but everyone loved her. But Mike, Mike was _in love_ her.  That was never clearer then it had been in the past few hours. “I promised her a win today so come on boys, let’s do this. Baker on three...”

The whole clubhouse erupted with various chants and cries of Ginny’s name.  He saw Blip at the back of the crowed with a curious look on his face, one similar to the one that Evelyn had worn when he parted ways with her. 

They had exchanged a look and a nod, as if to say either we’re good or _I know._

He pushed all other thoughts out of his mind as he started his pre-game routine. He pulled his phone out just as he dressed.  Opening the text from Rachel, he didn’t know what he was going to tell her but knew that was something else he would have to deal with later.

Instead of dealing with it, he pulled up his messages with Ginny.  _Don’t worry Rookie, we all got you.  Don't miss me too much ;p_

He knew it was a stupid, middle school-esque level crap.  He didn’t care.  He wanted to make her smile even when he couldn’t be next to her; Mike wanted Ginny to know she wasn’t alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is very much exposition and boarding on filler but I needed them to get through the day and out of the hospital. I think this will end up being 5 chapters, at least that's what I have mapped out in my head.

Mike moved through the rest of the day in somewhat of a daze.  He went through pre-game work with the trainers and Sunny, who was pitching, almost on auto-pilot.  Thankfully, Oscar made sure there was a pre-game press conference, so there was no press in the club house before the game. He even managed to sneak a half hour nap in Ginny’s little closet of all places, between BP and first pitch.

As soon as Sonny’s first pitch hit his mitt, Mike was fully in it.  He played aggressively both behind the plate and at bat. They guys had a laser focus about them as well.  They almost seemed to predict where the ball was going to be before it reached its destination.  It wasn’t a clean game by any means, but everyone was doing their part.  By Mike’s third at bat in the bottom of the fifth, they are up 3-2.  Mike takes a first pitch curve ball down and away for a ball.  No way was he going to chase that.  With the pitcher into his wind up, Mike knew this was his pitch.  The whole world knew it was gone just by the sound the bat made as it came into contact with the ball.  It was high and deep right through centre field.  He would later be told that it went a whopping 486 feet, a full 15 feet deeper than the previous park record.  As he crossed home plate, he looked right into the camera bay and quickly flashed four fingers then three.  There was no mistaking that had been for his rookie.

The rest of the game flies by in Mike’s mind.  Before he knows it, he is in the press room, answering questions about the game, Ginny and of course, because this is his first time in front of the pres since Thursday, there are a few lingering about the fall through of the trade and how he feels. He tries to stay away from giving away to much, saying he leave the details for someone from the front office to answer.  He stays vague stating that the Padre’s are a family and had the best fans in the league for showing him such love. 

Mike takes quick ice bath and has the bare bones amount of PT done so he can get out of there and back to the hospital.  He collects his stuff from his locker. Many of the guys tell him to pass their well wishes on to Ginny and that they will be by to see her before they head out on their road trip. He catches Blip at the exit.

“You headed back to the hospital man?”

“Yeah your wife was on her way in when I left this morning.  She is going to be released tonight we think. I’m going to try and get her to come back to my place.” Blip shot him a look. He imagined this would be the look of a proactive big brother looking out for his baby sister.  “She’s going to need some help adjusting these first few days and I know you and Evelyn would take her but between the boys and I don't mean to pry but something is up with you two.” Blip doesn’t disagree so Mike takes that as conformation that they are having issues.

Instead Blip just nodes “Makes sense.  Let her know that she will have some visitors over the next few days.  The boys were ready to call an Uber and go to the hospital last night just so they could make their Aunt Ginny feel better.”

“Will do.”  The men exchanged a bro hug before Mike made his way out the door.  When he reached his SUV, he checks the time.  The game ended up being only about two and a half hours.  He thought he would make a pit stop at the grocery store in preparation for his Rookie who if given the chance, could probably eat him out of house and home.  He would need to stock up on a few things.

This gave him some time to collect his thoughts.  He had been going non-stop without much time to fully process what was happening and how he was really feeling about the him and Rachel and him and Ginny and Ginny and Noah of it all.  He decides that he would take his lead from Ginny.  He would talk to Rachel, but try and not be too committal one way or another.  He didn’t want to string her along so it was important for him to make sure that Rachel was on the same page as him.

He thought it best to call her sooner rather than later. He finishes picking up the grocery and dials her number as he starts his car.

“Hello” she answers almost right away.

“Hey Rachel. Sorry I should have called you earlier but I was well...my mind has been somewhere else.” He wasn’t sure what he was going to say or how she would react to whatever it was that he came up with.  He had been begging for another chance with her for months and here they were, having recently slept together, and telling her that he loved her, well not in so many words but they both knew that his beard scratch was his way of saying ‘I love you’.  Or it had been, in another life. 

“It’s okay Mike.  I know how worried you must have been for her.  But hey its good news, she won’t need surgery.” There was a silence that hung on the line for a few moments before she spoke again.  “Have you seen her?”

“Yeah.  Actually I am on my where back there now.  She seemed to be in sprits this morning when I left her.”

This time there was an awkward silence on the line.  “Well Mike I know she will be in good hands.  Let me know if I can help in anyway.  Make sure you take some time to take care of yourself too.”  He wasn’t sure but there was something in her voice. He couldn’t place it, but it was somewhere between choked back tears and suddenly realization.  “Take care Mike” and suddenly she was going.  She almost sounded definite in her parting.

This thought haunted him the rest of the way to the hospital.  Was Rachel coming to her senses and how their reconciliation was a mistake?  Could she see something that he hadn’t been willing to admit?  Was it really all about wanting what he can't have?  Was he about to bring someone else into his garbage?  He didn’t want to bring Ginny into his mess.  He gave his head a shake he parked his car as near the hospital entrance as he could.   He gave himself a quick look in the mirror.  Mike Lawson Human Disaster™ he thought, always doing the wrong thing or not saying the right thing.

He could hear that horsey laugh that had quickly become one of his favourite sounds echoing down the hall.  An ear to ear grin had found its way across his face.  She was sitting up in bed, now dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants, with her right arm in a weird type of sling contraption.  Evelyn was sitting at the end of the bed with the twins on either side of the bed. 

“Hey Rookie.  Did you happen to see that dinger that the good looking Captain of the San Diego Padres hit this afternoon?”  He asked in as close to his usual cockiness he could get.

“I saw the homer by the old man who calls himself the captain. Wasn’t that impressive Lawson” she chirped back.  He knew that was the best he was going to get.

“Uncle Mike.” One of the twins calls as they both hop off the bed and rush to greet him.  “That was soooo cool how you flashed Aunt Ginny’s number after your killed that ball” he saw a small blush start to come across her cheeks.

“Gabe language” Evelyn snaps at him.

“Mom I didn’t say anything bad like you did when Uncle Mike kil-I mean crushed that ball” Gabe retorted.

The whole room erupted into laughter. 

“So Baker, are they going to let you out of this place?”

“Yeah and Evelyn and I talked about it” Here it was, Mike was preparing for the worst.  That she would be staying with the Saunders, not him. “And we agreed that it would be best if I stayed with you” this took him back.

“Yeah?” he asked, fully surprised.

“Well between these two little trouble makers and everything going on with the fallout from Will, Ginny will get more rest and defiantly more privacy in that guest house that’s bigger then our first apartment, then with us.” Evelyn gave him the same look that Blip had shown back at the park.  It was scary how those two were so in sync.

“Well you’ll defiantly get lots of rest at my place.  And you’ll have your own personal chef to keep that beast you call an appetite in check.”  He said with a chuckle.  “I better find the nurse to get the discharge forms.  I better also get a quick rundown of how to work that sling thing so I don't accidently break you when I’m trying to help you. Boys, since Aunt Ginny clearly wasn’t watching, why don't you recount in detail how I set a personal, team, and park record with that one.” He said with a wink as he made his way to the door.  He saw her roll her eyes, but her smile gave her away.  

Half an hour later they had made their way out to Mike’s car, the boys chattering the whole way about how awesome the game was and recounting just about every at bat in great detail. Mike took her bag that Evelyn had gone and packed for her, and placed it in his car.  He quickly hurried around the other side to get her door open.

 Ginny hugged the boys bye before turning to Evelyn “Thanks Ev, I really don’t know what I’d do without you,”

“Please girl.  It was nothing.  Let me know what else I can do.” She helped Ginny into the passenger’s seat before reaching over to help with her seat belt. She closed the door and turned her attention to Mike.  “Don’t think I don't know what you’re up to” she said in a similar tone she had used on Gabe earlier.

“Me? I’m just helping out a friend.” He tried to sound as innocent a possible.

“You may not see it, or be ready to see it, but I do.  Don’t mess this up for either of you.  And I say this with all the love in the world, don’t waste time.”

“I’m letting her make the calls on this one Evelyn.” He said as he shoved his hand in his pockets and looked towards the ground.

“As long as she knows you’re willing to wait, she’ll make the right one.”  She leaned in and gave him a hug and a kiss. “Come on boys we better be getting home” she said a she walked way.

He jumped in to the driver’s seat “Okay Rookie, are you sure you’re ready to see how the other half live? I mean they say you should never meet your hero’s but I think you should never see where your hero lives.  13 year old Ginny would flip if she knew she would be staying at the home of her poster boy” the cocky tone was back in his voice.

“For the last time, I did not have your poster on my wall.”

“Sure you didn’t.” The trip to La Jolla was filled most with a comfortable silence.  He couldn’t help but smile at the woman next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a born and raised Blue Jays fan, the flash of the numbers at home plate is a thing that mainly Josh Donaldson but a few others do when they hit a homer. I felt it a very fitting thing that Mike would do to show that they were playing for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took forever to work out and a lot of re-watching because I was being picky about the layout of Mike's house. 
> 
> Also I'm no leaning towards 6 chapters cuz this one came out a little differently then what I had originally outlined.
> 
> Happy New Year all. Let pray that we get much more Pitch 2017!!!

Ginny’s mouth seemed to be stuck in a permanent open position from the moment that the gate swung open, up the long drive way, along the walkway, right through the front door until she was standing in Mike’s foyer that was made of full glass.

“Rookie, are you trying to catch flies with that thing?  You act like you’ve never seen a mansion before.”

She shakes her head, just now realising what she must look like, “Sorry, it’s just that, it’s not what I expected your house to look like.  I mean I don't really know what I was expecting Mike Lawson’s house to be like but this is definitely not it.  I mean I know you don't like to show your teddy bear side, but this,” she says walking further into the house, lifting her hand and spinning in a circle, “is pretty much the opposite of warm and cuddly.”  She looks around the glass house.  Everything is literally glass or chrome.  She is following Mike into the kitchen when her eye catches a poster of him on the staircase landing. “Are you kidding me?”

Mike looks up from putting the groceries away at her, giving a crinkled face of confusion, “What do you mean?”

“All the shit you give me about me having a poster of you, a rookie you at the, in my _childhood room_ and you have a giant poster of yourself hanging in your house. You really are a narcissist.”

“I told you that the first time we met.” He says with a smile.

“And I never knew how much until this moment.” She said with a chuckle.

She sits at the kitchen island and just watches as Mike finishes putting away the rest of the food. “Okay Baker, do you want me to make you some food now, or do you want to get settled first?”

“ummm why don’t you give me the grand tour of Casa de Lawson, then I want to take a shower or bath or something  and then I’ll eat.”

“Okay well this is my swanky kitchen where I make my signature egg white and avocado toast.” He leads her through the house much in this way, pointing out his Sliver Slugger Award that hangs in the living room, next to his Rookie of the Year Award.  When he gets to his games room he says “And this baby is the love of my life” as he pats the pool table.  Ginny just rolls her eyes. 

She walks over to the sliding door and walks out onto the pool deck.  The stunned look on her face returns.  Her eyes land on the pool house “That pool house is bigger than the house I grew up in. I’m sure I’ll be very comfortable in there.”

“Oh you’re not staying in the pool house.  What if you need something in the middle of the night?   Or if you fall out of bed and can't get up.  No you’ll be in the guest room down the hall from me.” She opens her mouth to protest “nope don't even think about it.  I’m only going to be home until Monday before we have to leave for Pittsburgh.  You’re going to be within ear shot until them.”   

“Okay then.  Lead the way.” he takes her back through the main house, picks up her bag that was left at the front door, and up the stairs. 

Once they reach the end of the hall, Mike opens the door, “Okay Baker, this is your stop, there are towels in the en suite.  The thing on the shower is a little tricky, you pull it down, or are you not allowed to have a shower? If that is the case just push the stopper down for a bath.  There is lots of closet space for all your stuff, extra pillows and linens are there,” he says pointing to the chest at the end of the bed, “anything else you might need that I didn’t mention?”

“No I think I’m good.  It will probably be easier to have a bath at least for now until my elbow is a little more set. I’ve got a Wetsling that they gave me to keep it somewhat immobile” She replies.  Mike turns leave the room, “though I will need a hand undoing this contraption, I’ve only got one working hand remember” she says with a smile.

“Right sorry.” He inches his way closer to Ginny, slowly invading her space.  He is almost as close as he was a few nights ago, so close that he can hear her swallow.   Mike slowly unclips the buckle that is around her neck.  He carefully takes her right hand to keep it from moving as pulls at the Velcro straps around her arm. “Keep still, I don't want to move your elbow.” His voice is low and breathy; she can feel its warmth on her skin. He got the sling off and dropped it to the floor.  She has her elbow in an almost cast type brace. “I’ll get the water started for you and get the Wetsling out.  Do you umm need help with ...um?” he steps away and points to her t-shirt

“No defiantly not. I’m good with ..um that part.”

Mike quickly starts filling the tub, and grabs the Wetsling from her bag and hands it to her.  “Okay Rookie, bath is ready, you take your time and when you’re done, I’ll have some food ready for you.” He quickly turns on his heel and pulls the door behind him.

Mike stops at his room to change into sweats before going back down to the kitchen to start on diner.  He doesn’t know how hungry she’ll be so he just decides to make his old comfort food; bacon grill cheese with garden vegetable soup. 

Ginny makes her way into the kitchen twenty minutes later “that feels so much better.  Help me get this back on” she says extending the sling to him.  She’s put on a pair of sweats and long armed shirt.

Mike gets her back in the sling, “is that too tight?” he asks.  She shakes her head.  “So soup is just about heated through.  Take a seat on the couch, remotes are there, pick something good.  I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.” She gives him a frownie face, “Rookie, I got this, get comfy”

She made her way into the living room, “What time are you going in tomorrow?”

“Probably for 9:30ish.  Why?” he answered as he got a tray ready for her.  He walked to the living room and set the try down in front of her as he went back to make one for himself.

“Just wondering what time I need to be ready by.”

“Rookie, you’re not going to the park.  Just hang out here and relax” he answered as he joined her on the couch.

“First off, it will be weird being in your house when you’re not here.  Secondly, I wanna see the guys and let them know I’m all right.  Thirdly, you know I can't sit still.  Just because my arm is temporally busted doesn’t mean I can't go sit with the team I the dugout.” She took a bite of her sandwich, “this is really good, why did I never think to put bacon in my grill cheese before?” she asked to no one in particular.

“Baker, if I didn’t want you in my house with me not here, I wouldn’t have invited you.  Second, they know you’re all right and they don't expect you anyways.  You can watch the game from here on my nice big TV.” He said as he motioned giant flat screen. “And the bacon, I know right.  It is so good.”

They continued to eat, bickering about if Ginny should go in tomorrow, how long she was going to stay and when she would talk to the media. “Evenly said they were hounding her outside my hotel when she went to get my stuff. I have to talk to them eventually.”

Mike sighed, “We can let Oscar deal with that for the time being.  Eliot said he was going to put out a press release, so they have that too.  Any word from Amelia?”

Ginny shook her head. “We had a really big fight before my start.  I told her she had no right to but in with my brother and that she was not doing a good job of staying out of m personal stuff.  I love her, and despite what I said to her, I don't know what I would do without her but obviously we didn’t set very clear boundaries early enough.  She also never dealt with an athlete before so this world is a little strange to her.  Maybe we both just need some time away from each other.”

Mike was nodding “Look Ginny, I know we didn’t really talk about what happened with her and me and I want to apologize for that.  I’m sorry for not telling you, I’m sorry for how she told you and I’m sorry if what I did had anything to do with LA.  I was going through some stuff, and it was a distraction from that stuff.  Mostly it was a distraction from the fact that I was still in love with Rachel and she was engaged to the man she had an affair with.” he said stroking his bead.

“Shit Mike, you never told me that she was marrying him.” He started to clear the dishes “And don't worry about it.  I was never really mad at you.  It was more her. Because as I said; we didn’t set the boundaries between personal and professional soon enough.” She got up to meet him in the kitchen.

“Thanks Rook, doesn’t excuse me letting it go on for as long as it did without telling you though.  It really should have been me who told you.” He stopped putting the dishes in the dish washer.  His gaze was fixed to hers. He searched her brown eyes for any hint of what he should do next.  much of what made them work so well together was Mike’s ability to read her expressions.  That ability was failing him in this moment. He sighed “You should go to bed Rookie; you can't have gotten much sleep in that hospital bed.”

Ginny started to make her way to the stairs “Yeah it was tinny with a mattress as thin as a sheet.  Plus there was this old man snoring next to me that made it nearly impossible.” She said with a grin. “Good night Mike.” She called down as she started to climb the stairs.

“Night Baker.”

She stopped at the landing and turned back to him, “Why do you always call me Baker or Rookie.  I mean before the last 72 hours in which you have been using my first name with greater frequency, it’s always Baker or Rookie.  You don't even call Livan rookie, even though he is. Before Wednesday, I heard you call me Ginny exactly three times, the first when you slapped my ass on the day we met, the second when you met my mom and the third time after the All Star Game.  And I’m not even sure that I can count the third one because you didn’t say it right to me. So I ask again, why is it always Baker or Rookie?”

She held his gaze there on the stairs.  Mike thought about it for a moment.  She was right, he called her Ginny when talking to other people about her, but the actual use of her name to her face, he didn’t do.  The other guys called her Ginny, and sometimes Baker, but he was practically the only one that didn’t, at least when she was in earshot. “I don't know.  I guess because calling you Rookie or Baker treats you like any other 23 year old call-up.  And since you don't like the ass slapping, I need to remind you who’s in charge.” He said with a grin, “And Livan, I don't see him as one of the team yet, so he hasn’t earned the term yet.”

She paused for a moment, considering what he had told her, and then analyzing the situations when he used her name: to stop her from getting in the car, when she went down on the field, when he arrived at the hospital, when he was comforting her, and then once when he was teasing her about the poster. All were situations where he was Mike her friend, not Lawson, her captain and catcher “so you’re saying that by not using my name, you’re respecting me as a ball player? Sure let’s go with that.  Night Mike.”  She said as she made her way back up the stairs.

“See you in the morning...Ginny” he said her name only loud enough for himself to hear.  Because the truth of the matter was that without knowing it, Mike drew the line in the sand with her.  She wanted to be treated like a ball player first.  He did that by not call attention to the fact that even by using her first name, she was out of place.  When he used her name with other people, like calling out Omar’s crush, he started to cross that line. 

But when he used her name directly with her, he was forgetting what they should be, teammates, and embracing what his true feels are. When Mike says Ginny’s name, he is really saying ‘I’m right her next to you, always.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you all for the comments. The reason I deiced to keep going with this story was because I had little snip-its of these two doing very mundane things. I didn't have a plan for how to get from A to B but I have a clear ending in mind. so Thanks for hanging in there with me!

Ginny woke up at 8:15. Way too early for a Sunday morning.  By the time she made her way down stairs ten minutes later, hair a mess, eyes full of sleep and not entirely sure if she was a wake yet, Mike was nowhere to be seen.  She assumed that he was still asleep.  She made her way to the kitchen and started opening cupboards looking for coffee and a mug.  Her right arm, still bound in the sling was aching, not in pain but very uncomfortable.  She reached for the mug with her left arm, trying to get use to using her non-dominate arm. It took her longer than normal but she managed to make herself a cup of coffee.

She grabbed the mug and started to walk towards his pool deck.  “Making a cup of coffee wasn’t so bad. I can do this on my own.” She was muttering to herself.  She got to the sliding door, “Well this might be problematic.” She looked around the room and saw a table; she put the mug down, opened the door, grabbed her coffee and walked out “okay, not so bad. I don't need Mike Lawson waiting on me hand and foot.”

“Most women would kill to have me at the beck and call.” She jolted back spilling some of her coffee. Mike was sitting on a couch by the pool, with his own mug and paper in hand.   

Letting out a small gasp, “what the fuck Lawson?  Were you watching me struggle with the door?  You could have helped me.” She said as she took the seat next to him.

“Now where would the fun be in that?  Sorry had I known you were going to be up this early, I would have made you some breakfast.”

“No, it’s okay.  I didn’t think you’d be the type to be up this early anyway.”

“Little known secret about me, I’m actually a morning person. I like getting up early and sometimes if my knees don't hurt too much, I like to run as the sun comes up.  Hence why I sometimes need a pre-game nap.” He said with a smile.  He noticed her fidget with her right arm, and shifting her weight, trying to make herself more comfortable “how’s the arm this morning?”

“I guess I’m not use to the sling yet.  It’s a little uncomfortable and I can't tell if it is the sling that is bothering me or my elbow.”

“Do you want me to adjust the straps and see if that helps?”

“Would you?” he shakes his head and scoots closer to her.  He takes her right hand in his, and adjusts the straps.

“Better?” she nods “Want some food?’  She nods again.  Mike pushes himself off the couch and she follows him into the house.

Mike makes them breakfast and they bicker again about if Ginny should go into the park. “Rookie there is no need for you to go in, it can all wait.” 

“But I want to.”

They go on like this for a full 15 minutes before they come up with a compromise, “Okay Baker how about this, you stay here today, and when I go in tomorrow to catch the team bus to the airport, I take you in and you can see everybody then.”  She gave him a look that said ‘nice try’. “Baker come on that makes the most sense.  Dr. Singer said that he would be speaking to our guys to come up with a plan.  You can talk about your rehab with them, see the team, talk with the front office and even if you so choose, the media.  Then you can go to your hotel and get some more of your stuff before you come home.”

“You’re right that does make the most sense...with one exception-the Omni is my home.”

Mike frowned “yeah you can’t live in a hotel.  Remind me when the season’s over that we need to find you something that isn’t a hotel to call home.  You know there is an open invitation to stay here and yes even when I’m not here.  I’ve got a house keeper who comes when I’m not here, just to check on the place and do all the cleaning that I hate.  I can let her know you’ll be here and she’d be more than happy to help with a few meals.  Plus when your mom gets here, there is way more space here so you won’t be all on your own. And Evelyn and Eliot will be around to help.”

“Wow slow down Mike. First I haven’t talked to my mom about coming out.  I don't even know if I want her to come out.  And not to mention how awkward it would be for both of us to be here without you.  You forget that at the hotel, I have room service and an Eliot right down the hall.  Amelia may be AWOL but Eliot has agreed to take on some of the media and other odds and ends things.  I mean I’m still paying him so he has no reason not to.”

“All valid points Rookie but you’re forgetting that the media will literally down stairs.” She gave him a look that said she wasn’t going to change her mind “Fine but know that my door is always open to you and even you’re mom.  I have even programmed you’re very own codes for the gate and door.”

The rest of the morning continues in much of the same fashion.  Bickering not just about where Ginny is going to stay but whether her mom should come out to help with her rehab, what she is going to do about Amelia, right down to how often she should be taking her pain meds.

“Mike I am not a child.  I’m saying it doesn’t hurt ergo, no need for the meds.” Mike was packing his bag to get ready to leave.

“Ergo, who says ergo? Just because there is no pain now, doesn’t mean that there won’t be any later.  Take it so you can get ahead of it.  Even if it is just half the dose; to take the edge of.  We all know that the great Ginny Baker is a gamer but this gamer broke her elbow fielding a bunt, a bunt that was on 3rd base line so my territory to start with, after messing with the baseball Gods.  Speaking of, remind me to get someone to remind Green of the unwritten rules.  Who the fuck thinks it is okay to bunt, in the eighth when the pitcher has a no-no going? Even little leaguers know that one.  It’s one thing if it is say the fifth; I mean Cashner was pissed at that, but that one is a little more forgivable.  Does the fucker have no respect for the sanctity that is America’s pass time?  I’m sure that will cost him big during their next court session.”  He wasn’t really talking to her. She was staring at him from the stool as he packed his bag, made himself a smoothie and grabbed his keys.  She almost wondered if he had forgotten that she was there and this is what living alone for so long did to a person.  He was half way out the door when he shouted back “Point is Rookie, take some meds now so maybe I can catch your lollipops again.  If you don't take it, you know they might just have to amputate cuz you’re dying.”

“Whatever Old Man, see you after the game.”

 The day just sort of happened, nothing out of the ordinary.  Not every game in a season that spans 162 games is going to stick out.  They lost 5-3 after an error was charged to Melky at Short.  He did what he has done more times than he can remember.  Only this time, he was excited to get home to the woman waiting for him. He told the guys that Ginny would be coming in tomorrow to meet with the trainers about rehab when they would be getting the bus.  He had more PT done, knowing that the skipped out on at least half yesterday. 

He was whistling as he made his way through the parking garage. He wondered what he looked like to passing staff.  Mike Lawson, the curmudgeony, moody, cranky son-of-a- bitch, was practically skipping like a school boy.  He couldn’t remember when he felt this at ease.

He walked through his front door, throwing his bag on the closest chair he could find “Yo Baker I’m home.  Did you miss me?” he went to the fridge and pulled out a package of chicken breasts, and some onions.  “Baker where you at?  I’m going to make dinner.”

When she didn’t answer, Mike went looking for her.  He made his way through his house until he spotted her out by the pool.  She was sitting on the end, with her legs in the water, her back to him. He made his way out and was about to call out to her when he heard her speaking.

“I don't know how long I’ll be here.  No, there is nothing going on between me and Lawson Noah.  He’s just a friend.  It just made the most sense to stay here while I adjust.  I don't think it’s a good idea to just take off right now.  I mean I’m going to be in the sling for a while and then I’ll need to rehab in Arizona before Spring Training. I’m not sure where that leaves us.  Maybe we should just take a step back for a bit... I just need some time.  Okay bye.”

Mike knew he shouldn’t have been listening to her call with Noah.  But he couldn’t help himself.  He waited a few extra moments after she hung up before calling out to her “Hey Rookie.  Glad to see that you survived in my absence.  You hungry?”

She turned to face him.  Her eyes were slightly glassy, as if she was holding back tears. She swallowed before answering.  “Yes I even managed to make lunch, watch the game and take a little dip in the pool all on my own.  Though I have to say the lunch part was tricky, and changing the sling but I managed.” He noticed that she was in a strapless one-piece, and her arm in the Wetsling.  

“I hope you were just wading and not actually swimming.  It is way too soon for you to be doing that.”

“Yes Old Man.  I took it easy.  What’s for dinner?” she asked. 

He made his way over and extended his hand to help her up.  “Greek chicken pasta.  Is that okay with you?”

“I will eat just about anything put in front of me.” She replied as he pulled her to her feet.

 Mike made dinner as Ginny changed.  Ginny didn’t protest when Mike shoos her from the kitchen as he worked away.  They talked about their day, what to watch, on TV and how Mike actually liked to cook.  Ginny confessed that while she couldn’t cook, she didn’t mind baking, nothing too complicated, but she loved a good cake. 

They found a movie on Netflix but neither of them was watching it. Mike made himself comfortable on the couch while Ginny wrapped herself in a blanket fort.  “You seriously hate _Field of Dreams_? What is wrong with you Rookie?”

“It’s not that I hate it, it’s just I can't get through it without falling asleep and that is mostly because I had to read _Shoeless Joe_ in grade 11 English and my god, I live and breathe baseball but it was mind numbingly dull.” She stretched her legs out across the couch and her feet landed on his legs, which were outstretched on the coffee table.

Absent mindedly, he reached for her foot and started rubbing circles along the arch of her foot.  “What about _A League of their Own_ how do you feel about that one?”

“Thankful I don't have to pitch in that uniform.” She said with a chuckle.  He switched feet. “It actually has my favourite movie quote of all time.  ‘It's supposed to be hard. If it wasn't hard, everyone would do it. The hard is what makes it great’.  I remind myself of that every time I come up against a wall or a road block.  It kept my head on right.  My pops was intense. With every new achievement I would say ‘we did it pop’ and he always had the same answer ‘we ain’t done nothing yet.’ There was always more work to be done in his mind. So when he pushed I heard Tom Hanks’ voice, not his. I wonder what he would say now that I’m here in the Majors.”  She went very quiet, with a pensive look on her face.

Mike just stayed focused on her face. He wasn’t quite sure to say.  When the silence went from comfortable to uncomfortable, he felt the need to open up, “you know my father was my little league coach, at least for a little bit.  It’s because of him I’m a catcher.  I wanted to play first base.” Ginny turned to face him.  She had never heard him speak about his family, not even in early interviews. “He taught me how to frame a pitch and how to read a batter. He also taught me what it meant to be a leader.”

“Sounds like he was a really good dad”

“Yes and no.  I didn’t know he was my father when he was my coach.” Ginny crinkled her brow in confusion, he was still rubbing her feet,  “My mother wasn’t a really stable mother.  We moved around a bunch.  I think by the time I was 12 I had been in as many different schools.  My father was married with a family and my mother worked at his dealership in Poway.  I’m not sure on all of the details but I’m pretty sure I wasn’t part of her get rich quick plans. He paid her off I’m sure many times throughout my childhood because every few years we would go back to Poway.  One summer when I was about ten, we landed back there, and she took me to play on his team.  He knew who I was, but I didn’t learn who he was until we were driving out of town after he had called her out on how she was using me to run scams.  I got out as soon as I could. I haven’t seen or spoken to her in almost 14 years.”

“I’m so sorry Mike.”

He just shrugged his shoulders “Don’t be.  I’m not. As challenging and unusual as my upbringing was, I always had baseball. Baseball got me out.  Baseball became my home, my one constant. Baseball brought me my family.” They held each other’s gaze, reading each other like they had done every fifth game for the past three months. They could have a conversation with the raising of an eye brow or a shake of the head.

But this, this was different.  They had both shared something so deep, so personal, and so intimate, that neither of them had any words left. So they just sat there.

Mike wasn’t sure how long they sat there, while the movie rattled on in the background. It could have been a few seconds or a few minutes, but they sat there. 

Suddenly, an alarm went off of Ginny’s phone.  “Sorry.  That’s the reminder to take my meds.” She said as she swung her legs of Mike’s.  She pushed the blankets to the side and stood up.  “I’m just gonna get ready for bed anyway.”

“Yeah I think I’m going to do the same. Though, I never sleep well before we leave for a road trip.” Mike thinks it’s because it reminds him of his childhood, always moving around, it made him restless. 

They made their upstairs, “good night Mike” Ginny said as they reached his room.

She reached out with her good arm and wrapped it around his body. Mike was taken aback by the gesture.  He simply wrapped his arms around her, and felt her head rest on his chest. He placed a light kiss on her the top of her head “Night Ginny.” He released her and slipped into his room.

Ginny closed her bedroom door softly and crawled into bed.  She thought they needed to talk about Boardner’s, but they didn’t because all the words were said in one way or another.  She thought she was the little annoying duckling following behind him.  She wasn’t.  She was coming to understand that no matter what she did or what she said, he would be there, next to her.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baseball geekieness exploded a bit in this chapter haha. Chasner was a Pitcher for the Padres who had a no hitter through 5 when a bunt broke it up I think it was the 2014 season. I think that also was the second time he had that happen. There are many unwritten rules in the game but one of the biggest is about no hitters, because they are so rare.
> 
> I could also write these two bicker for days so there will be more of that :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was back at work this week and this chapter is what I kind of had in mind when I thought of expanding the story but it just wasn't coming out right.

“Rookie, hurry up!” Mike called from the base of the stairs.  “If you are hell bent on going into Petco today, you have to get your ass in gear.  I need to leave in 5!”

Mike didn’t understand how a woman who’s main attire consisted of work-out clothes, who didn’t wear makeup, and preferred running shoes to any other type of footwear, could take so long to get ready.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming. I’ve only got one working arm, getting dressed and you know all that other stuff takes more time.” She shouted down at him.

When she made her way downstairs, Mike noticed she wasn’t in her usual lyrca clad outfit.  Instead she had on a pair of jean shorts, ballet flats, and a tank top.  Her hair was wildly curly, surrounding her face.

He almost forgot about her arm.  She seemed to be adjusting pretty quickly.  “How’s the arm this morning Baker? Getting anymore use to the sling?”

“Yeah, I’ve never really been a back sleeper so that is the biggest adjustment.  I just can't get in a comfortable position.  When I’m actually awake, the sling is fine.  Very little pain now, so I take that as a good thing.  Can you just adjust the neck bit? My arm feels a little low.”  Mike nodded and moved behind her to fiddle with the strap.  “Do I have time to eat before we go?”

Mike moved towards the door, “If you wanted breakfast, you should have gotten out of bed an hour ago when I told you to.” She looked at him frowning. “Lucky for you I made yours to go, here.” He said handing her a bag, “now come on let’s go.  You have to meet with the trainers in half an hour and if we don't leave right now, we’ll be late. Now chop, chop Baker get a move on.”

She was too busy digging into her breakfast to go to snip back at him as they got into his SUV.

Thankfully the traffic wasn’t too heavy as it was Labour Day, and they made it to the park in about twenty minutes.  The team bus wasn’t leaving for another hour, but Mike had arranged it so that Ginny’s meeting with the team training staff was before the bus left so he could be a part of it.  Eliot was going to meet them there.  Hopefully he’s gotten in touch with Amelia. As high strung and as controlling as Amelia could be, Mike knew that she was good at her job and Ginny needed someone like her in her corner.

The meeting goes as Mike expects.  X-rays and MRIs every week to see how she’s healing, she can keep up with light working out, nothing too intense that will jostle her arm.  Once she is out of the sling and cast-type brace, she can slowly work with the physical therapist to get the mobility and strength back.  Ginny and a few of the trainers work out a light exercise plan, at which Mike stops paying attention.

Mike checks his watch, the bus leaves in 20, so most of the guys should be arrive by now.  “Hey sorry to interrupt, but Baker I have a bus to catch, and you have teammates who want to see you.”  Ginny turns and nodes at him, before making her way to exit the room.

Ginny is immediately rushed by about half the team as soon as she is in sight of the team bus.  Some have cards made by their kids, there was varying kinds of candies and goodies thrust into her arms as each team member gave her some show of affection.  Mike stood back and watched in awe.  He knew that his okaying the Cubs trade as a reaction to his feelings.  But looking at this scene play out in front of him, he would have been stupid to leave this family.  He thought back to when he yelled at them to start acting like a team. This right here made him feel lucky to be a Padre.

Mike spotted Blip and Evelyn making their way through the guys to Ginny. Something was definitely off with the two of them and Mike couldn’t put his finger on it.  He had been so busy making sure his Rookie was okay, he hadn’t really made up with Blip.  Most of the other guys weren’t as angry at him about the almost trade as Blip.  He thought that perhaps he would try and make his amends during this road trip.

One by one, they guys made their away on to the bus; leaving Ginny with Evelyn.  Mike slowly comes up next to her “Okay Rookie, you going to be alright on your own for a bit?”

“Yeah, I think I can manage Old Man.  Ev’s got me” she said nudging the woman on her side.

“Okay Baker, I’ll see you when we’re back.”  The awkward tension was palpable as the three of them stood there.

“Yep.  Thanks for everything you’ve done the past few days Mike.” She said.

“My pleasure Ginny” he responded as he quickly gave her a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the top of her head before heading for the bus. He saw Evelyn’s eyebrow arch, sure that she had caught the first name usage and the sublet show of affection.

He was only just with in ear shot when he heard her say “Details Ginny now.” Mike smiled as he climbed aboard.  It was going to be a long road trip he thought.

 

After playing in the Majors for 16 years, Mike had a love-hate relationship with extended road trips.  He found that anything over 8 days really messed with not only his body but his mind.  It was even worse this late in the season.  They had a three game series with the Pirates, and then with the Reds, before two with the Brewers and the one he was not looking forward to, a weekend series with the Cubs. 11 games in 13 days, yeah this was going to be a fun road trip he thought.

He crashed as soon as he got settled at the hotel, but not before texting Ginny. _Hope you had a good day and Evelyn wasn’t too much for you._

She responded almost right away. _Yeah she wasn’t too bad.  She was going on about Amelia and stuff.  I’m at the hotel tonight.  The only way I could get her to leave was to say I was going to bed haha._

_Well I’m going to bed Baker. I’ll check in with how you’re doing later.  Remember not too much too soon Rookie. Just because I am away doesn’t mean I don't have spies keeping an eye on you ;)._

_Aye aye, Captain._

The days and games start to blur together in Mike’s mind.  The only bright spot in his day was after the games when he gets to talk to Ginny.  Sometimes they just text, but most nights, he calls her.

 

“You didn’t go out with the guys tonight?” she asked when she answered the phone after their first game in Cincinnati.

“Nah.  We got in this morning in the wee small hours, didn’t feel like babysitting their drunk asses.” He let the silence hang on the line for a moment. “What time do you go for your x-ray and MRI tomorrow?”

“9:30.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous.  I know it’s only been a week and I shouldn’t expect anything different from the ones last week, but I’m still nervous.”

“Don’t worry Rookie, it will be fine I promise you.” He said with a yawn.

“I wish I could be a sure as you. Okay Old Man, go to bed.”

“Let me know how it goes tomorrow?”

“Of course.” She answered as he hung up the phone.

He was smiling as he drifted in to sleep.

*

“uggh Baker I hate long road trips.  Like really hate them” he said pacing back and forth in his hotel room in Milwaukie. 

“Hey you’re more than half way through it now though.  Just one more game with the Brewers and then an off day in Chi Town.”

“Yeah I’m not looking forward to that series.  I don't know what’s worse having a curtain call at home cuz you think it’s your last game because the whole world think you’re leaving and it not happen or having to go to that team and get beaten by the best team in the league then grilled by all the press after it.” he sounded totally defeated in his outlook. Until he heard her laugh on the other end of the line “what’s so funny Baker.  Enjoying my pain are you?”

“No it’s just when you say it like that, it sounds the plot of a bad telenovela.”

“Hey don’t knock soap operas.  They are some addicting as hell” he answered with a chuckle.

“No way Lawson, you watch soap operas.”

“It’s a long off season, got to occupy my time somehow.” At that they were both laughing. 

“Speaking of soap operas, how are things going with you and Blip?  Is he still icy with you or are you getting any closer to working it out?”

Mike paused before he answered.  They had been spending more time together on this road trip.  He and Evelyn were having a difference of opinion about having more kids, the restaurant and a whole host of little things that boil up in a marriage where one spouse is away so much.  He sighed “We’re getting there. But part of me thinks he’s taking his frustrations about him and Evelyn out on me.  Which is fine, I can take it if it means he’s talking to me about it. I shut down when Rachel and I started drifting apart; I’m trying to get him to learn from my mistakes.”

“Well Evelyn is talking nonstop about.  Something tells me that we need to lock them in a room so they can talk to each other about it.  I love her dearly and she is like a sister to me, but Blip is like a brother and I don't want to be in the middle.  I even ran away to your house for some peace and quiet.” She said with a giggle.

Mike fell back on his bed “oh don’t tease me with my house.  I miss my bed Rookie, this one is lumpy and the pillows suck.”

“Okay Goldilocks, I won’t tell you how I’m stretched out on your pool lounger, after taking a swim in your nice heated pool and taking in the view before I got hop in that king size tempurpedic bed.”

“Now you’re just being cruel Baker.”

*

“Oh quit being so dramatic Lawson, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Wasn’t that bad? Wasn’t that bad? Baker we lost 15-2! It was 5 zip at the end of one! God I forgot what an ass Rizzo could be.  I mean he was worse than you Rookie.”

“Why what did he say to you?”

“Get this he said ‘too bad the trade fell through, we would have loved to have you here’.  I mean come on the guy was taunting me.” The road trip was starting to go to his head.  He had been sleeping less the 6 hours a night. It seemed like every little thing was setting him off lately.  Most of the guys had either noticed it or made a comment about. Which is why after the Friday night game against the Cubs, he had retreated to his hotel room to talk to Ginny.

“I don’t think that’s what he meant Lawson.  You were his captain when he was a rookie.  He was probably just making small talk.”

“Making small talk my ass.  He said this when he was in the box.”

“Wow road trips really make you cranky.  How did I not notice this before?” She asked.

Mike was practically burning a hole in the rug with the back and forth. She was right, he was cranky and it seemed have increased tenfold in her absence.  Fuck Ginny was the ‘new girl’ who made him laugh and feel young.  Being away from her for 10 days was clearly enough to drive him crazy.  “I don’t know how you missed that one Baker.  I am always cranky, ask anyone.” He said with a chuckle. He paused for a moment, running his hand over his beard, “I’m tired Baker.”

“I’ll let you go then,”

“No Ginny, I’m tired of all of this, I don't know how much longer I can do it.  I understand where David Ross and Big Papi are coming from. I mean this is a young man’s game.  I mean is this is supposed to be fun right?”

“Yeah Mike.  It’s supposed to be fun, but it can also take a toll on you.  Always knowing there is someone waiting in the wings to take your spot if you don't deliver.  But to do what we do, you have to love the game.  And deep down, I know you love it.  Yes, it’s frustrating and tiring but when we play and we are in sync, it is a beautiful thing.”He exhaled loud enough that she heard on the other end. “Tell me something Mike.  Tell me the moment you feel in love with base ball.  Not the first time you played, or the first time you won a championship.  But the first time you felt all consuming love for the game?”

Mike thought long and hard about that question.  He knows that he fell in love with it again a few months ago when Ginny was called up.  But when he first fell in love with the game, that required thought. He suddenly smiled at the memory that came to mind, “June 29 1993. We were living in Chino, one of our longest stints.  It was raining buckets; I have no idea why the game wasn’t called.  The field had become a giant slip and slid.  I couldn’t tell you how we played the game or who won, but when it was over, both teams took turns trying to catch pop flys in the outfield without slipping on the grass.  I remember the score of that one, my team got 20, they got 12.” He was laughing now, “We were covered head to toe in mud.  That was the moment when I knew that my teammates were in it with me, no matter what.”

The line was silent for a moment.  Mike was grinning from ear to ear.  He hadn’t thought about that game in close to 20 years.  It was one of the happiest moments of his childhood.

His pacing had stopped and he found himself relaxing into his bed. “So what about you Baker? When was the first time you felt an all consuming love for the game?”

“I could throw a baseball before I even knew what baseball was.  My Pops groomed me to be a ball player.  I knew I liked playing and I knew that it made him happy. But it wasn’t until I was about 12 that I had that moment. I went on a school trip to Washington DC.  It was the first year of Nationals in DC. Growing up in North Carolina, there weren’t a lot of options to go to a big league game.  But on that trip, I got to go to my first MLB stadium, and watch my first game live, in person.  We got to tour the stadium after the game and even walked onto the field.  That was the first time I took the mound. My classmates were too busy taking pictures, but me? I stood on the rubber, looked 60 feet and 6 inches away, and threw a ball. Now it got nowhere near the plate, but the point is, when I stood on that bump for the first time, I knew that was where I belonged.”

The silence was almost defining. Mike would have been 25, starting to play full time.  The wheels were turning in his brain.  He thought back to their first meeting ‘I should tell you I have your rookie card.  You’ve been my favourite player since I was..’ he’d cut her off before she could say how old. “Who were the Nats playing, Ginny?” he didn’t know why he was asking.  He knew the answer before she opened her mouth.

“The Padres.” He heard pause in her voice when she spoke. He didn’t speak.  His mouth had gone dry and he had lost all ability to form words. Instead he just listened to her breath.  “Something tells me you already knew that though.”

This is where he was supposed to make some smart ass comment.  This is where he was supposed to tease her. But he couldn’t bring himself to “Yeah I had a feeling.” Was all he could muster.  He wasn’t even sure he had said the words, because he didn’t recognize the softness in his voice as he spoke.

He was almost glad that they were having this conversation on the phone, because had they been in person, Mike thinks he wouldn’t have been able to hide the longing he felt for her.  He would have wanted to tell her everything that he was feeling, in some hope that she had the same feelings for him.  On the phone they were at a distance, on the phone he couldn’t see her eyes; the eyes looked into his soul.

 It was almost a shock when she spoke again, “Well that’s the thing about baseball.  Tomorrow is a new game. Anything can happen.  I’ll see you Sunday when you’re back Mike.”

He shook the fog from his head as if he was trying to snap back to himself. “Yeah see you Sunday Baker.” He answered, as he hung up the phone.

He buried his face in the pillows, wishing for sleep and longing for the moment when he could be next to her without any consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took on a life of its own. I wanted to show the passage of time because moving forward, that's how most of the story will be played out, moments here and there. Let me know if it works.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike did a double take as the team bus pulled in to Petco.  It was extremely late when they got in from Chicago and he thought for a split second he was still asleep, because standing there with about half of the WAGs, was Ginny.  She had come to met him.  Rachel only ever met him after a road trip during the first six month after their relationship turned serious.  After that, she started in with the as he put it “the over the top feminist stuff” where she would say there was no reason for her to meet him at the bus because she wasn’t some kept women. 

Mike smiled as he exited the bus and immediately made his way over to Ginny.  “Hey Rookie, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t a pitcher come met her team after a very long road trip?” she responded with a smirk.

“A pitcher can, but why would she when it is literally the middle of the night?”

He was trying to get her to say it.  He held her gaze “Maybe she missed the cranky captain.” She replied while looking away. There it was he thought.  There was a flicker of something Mike interpreted as hope.

“Come on Baker, let’s go home.” He said softly. She didn’t fight him on the use of the term home. Instead she just smiled and followed him to his car.

They talked the whole drive home and whatever tension and anxiety that had been building up in Mike the last half of the road trip dissipated when he was in her presents.  She filled him in on her two week X-ray.  He was happy to hear that she was healing well and would likely be out of the sling sooner then expected.  He told her that Blip and him made up for the most part.

When he walked into his house and saw that Ginny had in fact taken over his house in small ways; a few pairs of shoes and purses by the door, a sweater on the sofa, and the lingering smell of her shampoo, Mike smiled.  For the first time since he moved into this fish bowl after Rachel walked out on him, his house felt like a home.

Mike was asleep as soon as his head his pillow.  He had every intention of sleeping until well into the afternoon.  It was a much needed off day and his body needed the rest. He almost thought that his brain was playing tricks on him when he heard clattering coming from the kitchen. In that split second between sleep and consciousness, Mike wondered why Ginny would be in the kitchen in the middle of the night.  It was only when he felt the sun through his window, and cracked his eyes wide enough to look at the clock that he realized he had been asleep for almost twelve hours.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way to standing.  He heard more clanging and clattering coming from downstairs. He made his way down stairs wearing just a pair of gray sweats.  He sees her with mixing bowls on the table and batter in her hair, with her back to him.  He stops and smiles at her.  He just stares at her for a few seconds. 

She continues to mix something with her good hand.  She is humming something that could be, to some, be considered a song.  She suddenly turns around to see him standing on the landing looking down at her “Shit, Mike.  Did I wake you?  I was trying to do make you something to eat but clearly I have lost my ninja skills.”

“S’okay Rookie.  Why are trying to cook something for me anyways?” he said as he made his way to the stool. 

“Because the way I see it, I owe you something for helping me through this.  It’s nothing too fancy, just some crêpes.  I mean it is just milk, flour, eggs and, oil.  Even I can't screw them up, but with this thing,” she motions to the sling on her right arm, “is not conducive to whisking.” She attempts to keep whisking the batter but the bowl keeps spinning in the opposite direction.  Mike lets out a small chuckle. “A little help would be nice, Old Man.  After all, you are the one that will be eating them.”

“Right we can't have lumpy batter.” He answers as he reaches out to steady the bowl.

They manage to make crêpes that are somewhat eatable.  The first two came out wonky until they found the ideal temperature for the pan.  Ginny and Mike spend the rest of the day being lazy.  Neither bothers to put on ‘real’ clothes. It is comfortable and easy.

The weeks speed by.  Ginny stays at her hotel a few nights here and there, much to Mike’s chagrin, but she was having Evelyn and her friend Cara over.  She’s been going to the park almost every game with Mike, she is working with the trainers and by her week three tests, it is expected that she only has two more weeks in the sling and brace.  The road trips weren’t as bad, only a series at a time and in their own division.  There was twelve days left in the Padre’s 2016 season. They weren’t making the post season; they were more games back in the race, than there were left to play. 

 

In some ways it is almost a relief when the season ends on October 2. He wishes that they were home instead of Arizona. There is something awkward about making a speech along the lines of “we’ll get ‘em next year boys” and then having to fly back home together.  He’ll admit that his speech wasn’t as great as ones in past years, but he actually believed in it, and them.  He believed that they had all the makings win the pennant.  He wanted it to be true because somewhere deep down, he was toying with the idea that it would be his last chance.  He wasn’t ready to say the words out loud, but the idea had crossed his mind more than once.  He wanted to say it had nothing to do with Ginny, but he would be lying to himself.  Instead he decided to focus on the off-season and trying to find ways to win that ring that didn’t involve him running away.

Ginny meets him, as the bus pulls into Petco a few hours later.  He smiled, it had become their thing.  “Hey Rookie, let’s go home.  We’ll pick up some take out, I don't feel like cooking.”

“I thought you’d say that, which is why I have this,” she said as she as she points to the box of take-out on the hood of his car. “And I’m no longer a rookie, so you’re going to have to come up with a new nickname.” She said with a grin.

Mike takes the box of food and puts it in the trunk along with his bag “Nah, you will always be my rookie... I mean a rookie to me.” He answered sheepishly. 

They spent the evening eating the take-out and all the junk food in Mike’s house.  They reminisced at about the ups and downs of the season.  They laughed at the amount of times Stubs fell down the dugout stairs, or the time Hanan forgot how many outs there were and started to run to the dugout from Left with one out to go.

“What about the time Javanes was caught checking out his own reflection in his sunglasses.” Ginny was laughing uncontrollably.

“Yeah the guy is all about his looks” Mike answered with about as much laughter as her after taking a swig of his beer.

Soon they were both doubled over laughing about every stupid thing that their rag tag team of goofs got up too. They were laughing until they couldn’t form words.  And once the laughter stoped, neither spoke right away. 

“When did you know?” Ginny asked after they had both settled.

“Know what?” Mike had shifted on the couch so he was facing her.  He pulled his leg up and tucked it under his body.

“When did you know that...it wasn’t- I wasn’t a gimmick?” she replied without meeting his gaze.

Mike exhaled with dismay and put his beer on the table.  “You heard that?” she didn’t answer, just nodded. “I’m sorry Ginny. It’s not that I didn’t think you were a talented athlete, I’d seen tape on you, I heard stories from Blip. But I didn’t know how you could handle being up here.  Being the first of anything is demanding.  Not five minutes after that I was catching with you in the pen.  You surprised me.  Your technique, you’re accuracy, and despite the lack of speed, you have a power that I hadn’t seen in years.  But then you walked and I thought I was right, you wouldn’t be able to handle it up here.” He took her hand in his and grasped it. She still wasn’t looking at him. 

“Look at me Gin,” her eyes met his for the first time since this line of questioning started. “Then I watched you.  That night I watched you throw in the cages.  I watched you work every day that week.  The fact that you came into that clubhouse every day, knowing that you weren’t wanted by the guys and management, and worked your ass off anyway, that’s when I knew you were a gamer.  I wasn’t completely on board.  I mean what good is a pitcher who has talent but can't get the ball over the plate when it matters?  But then Blip, that bastard, said something that made it all make sense.  We were having guys’ night, the night before your second start.  He said that you Rookie, were my legacy, not the elusive ring. I didn’t think you’d ask for help, so when I made that trip to the mound, I needed to remind you that you were a ball player first and foremost.  Once you remembered that, I knew you were the real deal. And you have continued to amaze and blow me away every day since. Hopefully when the history books tell your story, they will see the same thing I do; a ball player who work harder, even with the eyes of the world on her, an athlete who got back up especially when it was hard, and a woman who was one of the guys, because she insisted on being treated the same, and if I’ve down my job right, a Cy Young winner.”

Mike noticed that she had remained unusually quite during this monologue; which was uncharacteristic of her.  She loved to interrupt him. He still had her good hand in his, but when he looked up, he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. She couldn’t hold them back any longer and the tears spilled from her eyes.

“Ah shit Ginny, I didn’t mean to make you cry.  I can't even tell you how proud I am of you and what you have achieved without fucking it up.  Good job Mike.” He said the last part more to himself.

Ginny wiggled her hand free from his and wiped at her eyes “No Mike, these are mostly happy tears.” She said with a snort. He looked confused, and rightly so. “Remember when I told you my dad was intense and there was always more work to be done? I got my drive from him mostly but when I broke, I didn’t know how to self-correct.  The answer was just to work more.  But you,” she sniffled as she spoke “when you gave that far too long of a speech, you didn’t care about the 35,000 fans in the stands, the owners or even the other guys on the field, you cared about the game.  You called me a ballplayer.”  

Mike is stunned.  He doesn’t have the words. Instead, he musters all the gusto he can manage and goes for the funny “There’s no crying in baseball Baker.” He says as he wipes a tear from her.

That gets her laughing again. “Whatever Old Man.  You and I both know you had a good cry when you got your ass kicked in Chicago.”

“Hey you promised to never speak of it” he said with a smirk.

 

Ginny is cleared to stop wearing the sling but still has to a brace for another few weeks.  She can start with light weight training to build up the strength that she has lost over the last five weeks.  She is staying at the hotel more often than not, which Mike dislikes, but can't disagree with her logic.  She has to be in for training everyday and the hotel is connected to the park.

“Come on Baker, you, me, and Evelyn. We are going to look at more suitable places for you to live.  A Major League Ball player needs to live in a place with more than 3 rooms and doesn’t over look their place of work.” Mike tells her during one of their nightly calls.  

“ugh do we have to?  Evelyn is going to want to look at places that are way over the top.  I am happy at the hotel.  I don't have a lot of stuff; I’ve never been in one place long enough to actually get stuff.”

“We’ll the way I see it, you’ll be sticking around San Diego for a while.  You’ve got to start putting down roots. Plus the amount that you are spending to live there, even with the team’s preferred rate, you could do better in a condo.  Eliot’s gone back to LA for the off-season. Come on Baker at least say you’ll humour us and look at a few places.”

It was a few beats before Ginny answered “Fine, but nothing to fancy.  And nothing too far from the park....don’t have a car either. One root at a time.  And we need to tell Evelyn my budget is half of what I’m actually willing to spend so that she doesn’t go overboard”

“Yeah that’s probably for the best.” Mike replies.

 

“Mike I think this is the definition of torture.” Ginny says as she hands him a beer and reclaims her spot on his couch.

“108 year Baker.  108 fucking years and it comes down to game 7.  I’d be stupid not to watch it.”

“Yeah but you were literally a hair's breadth from being in the history books with them.”

“Don’t remind me.” He says taking a pull from his beer.

Mike spends more of the game pacing then sitting.  He is buzzing out of his skin.  The baseball fan in him loves that the teams with the two longest droughts in the game have a chance at the top prize.  But the player in him hates that his team is fifth on that list, with no title and have not made it past the NLD in a decade.

“I honestly don't know who I want to win.” Ginny said when they were tied after three. “Mike sit down, you are going to burn a hole right through this very expensive carpet of yours.”

“Yeah I can replace that.  Part of me wants the Indianans to win so I don't feel bad about not leaving.  I mean it wasn’t my choice not to go but being so close makes it sting.  But the other part ...god dammit I want them to do it.” he said

The tensions ease by the seventh inning with a three run lead. Mike actually manages to stay seated the whole inning.  But then the bottom of the eight and three runs score tiring it up and the pacing starts again.  

“Now this is a World Series.” Ginny says as the game is getting ready for extras.  “oh and a rain delay this really is one for the history books.” She pauses for a moment. “who do you think is giving the speech?” she asks.

“I doubt there are any speeches happening.  They are just waiting for it to be over.”

“I bet you 50 bucks that somewhere in a small corner of the clubhouse someone is giving a speech and that is what gets his team the ring.”

“Deal.” He says and they shake on it.

17 minutes that feels like an eternity to them.  They can only imagine how they feel in Cleveland waiting to get back on the field. After the Cubs score twice in the top, both Mike and Ginny are pacing during the bottom. “Fucking Rizzo. Of course he makes the play and gets the last out.” Mike says after the game is over.

“Pay up Old Man. Hayward gave the speech that won the game.” Ginny says holding out her hand. Mike sighs and pulls out the bill from his wallet. He sits on the couch in a slump. “What’s going through you head Mike? That was almost you.” She sits next to him, almost too close, if Mike was being honest.

“I don't know.  I can't miss what I never had.  As much as I want the ring, it wouldn’t have felt right winning it with them.  I think it would have felt like I cheated. Maybe I’ll win the ring, maybe I won’t, but it doesn’t matter Rookie.  I’ve still got a career to be proud of.”

“Yes you do.” She said says as she scoots closer to him to clink their beer bottles.

They leave the TV on watching highlights, and interviews and reactions on the game.  Ginny is curled up on a ball, under a blanket when she falls asleep.  Her head is resting on his shoulder.  Mike shifts to a more comfortable position so his arm is around her back.  He’ll carry her up to her room in a bit he tells himself.  But right now he is happy to have the woman he loves sleeping next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you probably hate me for the amount of slow burn in this, sorry not sorry haha. I actually re-wrote a few sections of this chapter because it was getting way to emotional and a place where in all practicality, something would have happened. I love the World Series bit...I have been waiting for like three chapters to get to it. But that also means I am getting to the end of what I have planned. definitely one maybe two and or an epilogue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I started a new job in the last few weeks and it has totally taken over my life. Also I knew I was getting to the end of the story and wanted to try and put it off.

“Earth to Baker!” Mike said snapping his fingers in front of her face.  “Are you listening to us?” They were standing in the middle of a very nice condo overlooking the bay in downtown San Diego. It was the fifth place that they had looked at that day alone.

Ginny snapped out of her daze.  “Yeah sorry what was that?”

“This condo has only been on the market for three days and there are already five offers on the place.” The real estate agent repeated “it fits all of your requirements Ms. Baker.  It will get snatched up quickly. And based on your reactions to the other condos we have looked at the past three days, this is the perfect fit for you.”

She wasn’t sure about this place or really any place that they had looked at.  She wasn’t ready to make the type of commitment that came along with buying a condo.

“I’m still not sure Emily.  I mean I like it but I’m not sure if I can see myself living here.”

“Come on Baker, it’s perfect for you.” Mike said walking over to the window and looking out at the water.

“Why don't you two take some time to just look around, talk about and call me with your answer.  I don't normally push a client this much, but I truly feel like this has everything you are looking for Ms. Baker.” Emily said as she left them in the condo.

Ginny was nervously biting her nails as she sauntered around the open concept living room. Mike noticed she hadn’t been fully with it for the last hour.  “Hey Rookie, what’s going through the brain of yours?  I thought this place would be a slam dunk for you.”

“No I like it.  I really do.  And I think I’ll have Emily put an offer in but I can't help wonder if it is the right move for me.  I mean what if Spring Training doesn’t go well?  What if I am stuck with a place I can't afford in a city I don't live anymore?  And is this really the best time to be moving? I leave to finish rehab in Arizona the second week of January, and then I’ll be gone until April and then once the season starts, it will be road trips and do I really have the time to move?”

Mike moved across the room and placed his hands on Ginny’s shoulders.  She instantly let them drop as she relaxed under his touch, “Gin, we talked about this.  You had had all these same arguments, and I refuted them.  You know this is the right thing to do.  And this place is exactly what you described.  Now I know there is something else going on.”

“You’re right Mike. I can't believe I just said that, as if you need any more padding to that ego.” She said with a giggle.  “Okay I’ll call Emily and have her make the offer.”

“Good but don't think you’re off the hook.” She crinkled her brow “You’re going to tell me why you’ve been in such funk since you took that call at lunch.” He said as he led her out of the condo.

 

“It was Amelia.” Ginny said as they were eating dinner on Mike’s patio. Mike dropped his fork and just stared at her. No wonder she hadn’t been 100% focused.

“At lunch? It was Amelia who called you?” she nodded. “Well what did she say?  What she want?  Did she apologize for basically abandoning you in your time of need?”

“Apparently after our fight, she bought a ticket to Cabo.  She wants to meet up to discuss, and I quote, our future as a team.”

“What did you tell her?” Mike said as he took another bite of his pasta.

“I told her I need to think about what I wanted my team to look like and if that included her.”

“Good for you.  She’s not the only agent in town and hell she’s not even a sports agent.  I know Eliot has been handing a lot the past few months but you need an agent.  I can put you in touch with my guy...he can help you find the right fit.”

“You really don’t want me to take her back do you?  I know she has given me some bad advice and she pushes my buttons and she knows nothing about how to deal in this world but she did get me here.”

“Rookie, there comes a point  you have to decide if you want to move forward or be stuck with someone who doesn’t know how to get you to the next level.”  She looked confused.  “Amelia got you here, yes.  But you’re going to be here for the foreseeable future. That means other teams are going to want you, companies are going to want that mug of yours on their products, the Padres are going to want to keep you.  You need someone who can be objective, do what you want, and won’t let their personal feelings get in the way.  You said yourself that you didn’t establish boundaries soon enough.  Maybe this gives you an opportunity to move forward.”

“You might be right.” She said taking a sip of her wine.

“Wow twice in one day Rookie.  I always knew I was right but I’m glad to see that you’re learning to respect your elders.” He said with the biggest shit-eating grin she had ever seen.

“Oh shut it old man” she said as she threw roll at him. Of course he caught it, but that didn’t stop the two of them from throwing rolls at each other. 

The sound of laughter filled Mike’s patio, until he got his hit square in the jaw with a roll. “Okay I give, I give.” He said holding up his hands in defeat.

“That will teach you to get in a food fight with a professional pitcher.” She replied with a smile that showed off her dimples.

Ginny fell back into her chair.  Mike loved the way he curls framed her face and how her bronze skin glowed in the low light of his backyard. He was hopelessly in love with everything about the woman in front of him.  With each passing day, he found something else about her to love. 

 

Mike helps Ginny move into her new condo two weeks before Christmas.  It doesn’t take long.  She doesn’t have much stuff and is having all her furniture delivered.  He has a pit in his stomach as they bring the last box in.  He knows Ginny living with him was only temporary, and frankly even after her arm healed, he was surprised at how often she would stay over.  She said that she felt lonely at the hotel.  Mike used that as an argument for why she needed a place of her own. 

“So Baker, are you going to get a tree?” he asks as he unpacks the dishes.

“I haven’t decided if I’m going home or not yet. My mom is being very persistent.  But I don't know if I am ready to deal with her and Kevin and my brother.” She answers as she tries to put the coffee table together. “What about you.  What are your Christmas plans?”

“Well since I don't really have a family of my own, I infringe on the only functional family I know...”

“With Blip” she finished his sentence for him.  Evelyn had told her that she was welcome to join their holiday festivities.

“Yeah.  I do have one holiday tradition of my own though that I need to do before I see them.”

Without any more explanation, Ginny could only imagine what he would do.  Her mind bounced between a few different ideas but none seemed right. After a few moments of silence, her curiosity got her best of her. “Well out with it Lawson”

He stopped unpacking the boxes.  He turned around to face her and let out an audible sigh. “Promise you won’t tell a soul.  No one knows I do this.  It’s just kind of my thing.”

“Wow it must be really embarrassing then.  Come on Old Man. Tell me.  I promise.  Cross my heart” she said as she made an X across her chest.

 “I dress up as Santa and deliver presents at the children’s hospital. No one knows I do it.” Ginny is speechless.  That was not what she was expecting. “I never really had a good Christmas and that’s for a whole host of different reasons.  But these kids shouldn’t be denied that memory when they are stuck in a hospital bed.”

“My god Mike, you really are a giant teddy bear.  I promise your secret is safe with me.”

 

 

“What time does your mother arrive?” Mike asks, leaning back on his couch.

“Tomorrow at a 4.” She answers as she switches the phone to her other ear while she is making up the guest bedroom.

“How you feeling Rookie? I know your mom stresses you out.”

Ginny puts down the pillow she’s been fluffing and walks out of the spare room.  She pulls back the duvet on her bed and crawls in. “Yeah I’m trying to keep an open mind.  She is only here until Tuesday.  Four days I can handle that.”

“Well you know I am happy to run interference and you’ll be at Blip’s for Christmas dinner so that will help I’m sure.”

“Evelyn better have plenty of wine because I haven’t had a Christmas dinner with her since I was twenty.  I stopped going home because it was just too hard to be there without my pops.”

Silence hung on the line. He hated hearing the sadness when she spoke about her family.  “I’ll make sure there is enough wine. And knowing Evelyn, she will have extra on hand because Bilp’s mother hates her”.

They talked until Ginny fell asleep.  Mike heard her breathing on the other end of the line and smiled at how she half snored in her sleep. 

 

 

“Calm down Ginny.  Everything is fine.  Your mom isn’t pushing you. She’s asking about baseball. And she isn’t even upset about the whole naked photo thing.” Evelyn said as she mashed the potatoes.

Ginny was sitting on the counter, bouncing her knee.  It had barley been a day and a half and Ginny was thinking that was long enough.  “I know but I don't know why I agreed to this.  When is Mike going to get here.” She said looking at her phone.

Evelyn raised her eyebrow. “Why so interested in Mike? Something I need to know.”

“What? No.  Mike and mom seem to get along and if he is talking to her, I don't have to.” she replied taking a long drink of her wine.

Janet and Betty were busy in the other room entraining the twins. Both Ginny and Evelyn seemed relieved that the moms got along. 

“Well you can hide in the kitchen as long as you help. So get stirring the gravy”

“Yes ma’am” Ginny retorted hopping off the counter.

Mike showed up just in time for dinner.  Blip ribbed him for only showing up for the food, but Ginny smiled at the real reason.  Evelyn’s dinner was delicious.  As the boys cleared the table before desert, Mike leaned over to whisper in Ginny’s ear, “Meet me on the patio in five Rookie.  I have a present for you.”

“What- why?”

“Because it’s Christmas Baker.  People give their friends gifts.”

They both slipped out on to the Sanders’ patio unnoticed.  Ginny shivered slightly as the cool breeze of the evening brushed over her bare arms.  Mike placed a small bag on the table and slipped out of his jacket placed it on her shoulders.

“Okay Baker, I had to go through a hell of a lot of trouble to get this for you so you better appreciate it.” he said handing her the package.

She took out the small square box first.  She pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a glass case with a baseball in it.   For a moment, Ginny thought it was her first out.  She knew that someone would have probably kept it; after all it was a piece of history.  But she turned it around to see a signature of Salvador Perez. It was the home run ball from the All-Star Game.  She was about to make some comment about him being a bad teammate and didn’t really get it until she saw the inscription on the bottom ‘ _It doesn’t matter if you fall down, it’s whether you get back up.’_

“Mike this is so...thank you.” Her eyes were glistening with tears. 

“There is something else in there Baker.” He said gestured to the bag still in her hand.

Ginny pulled out a bracelet box. She lifted to lid and saw a white braded leather bracelet. She picked up the bracelet and it felt like a baseball.  She rubbed it between her fingers, inspecting it closely.  The numbers of her teammates were along the stitching.  She was still in a state of confusion when Mike spoke “That is the leather from the ball of your first out. I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry but I wanted you to hav-” she threw her arms around his neck and practically jumped on to him.

Ginny was full on crying now “Thank you Mike” she said into his neck.

Mike lowered her back to the ground, but not releasing her from his grip.  “You’re welcome Ginny.” He pressed his lips to her forehead.  

After a few moments, Ginny pulled away from his embrace.  “Okay Old Man, I have something for you too.”  She put her gifts on the table and reached for long tube that she had wrapped. “Here”

Mike pulled off the paper and took out what appeared to be a poster from it “Rookie, I don't need another poster of myself...unless this is the poster that was in your room” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Just open it” He unrolled the poster.  It was a blown up poster of the team from the ESPN Body Issue. “I thought your landing photo could use an update.”   He smiled, as he looked it over.  While he had seen the photos when they came out, he didn’t spend much time looking at the; mostly because it felt wrong to be staring at her naked body.   

Mike was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure what to say.  Instead, he just took the still wrapped box that was on the table.  He un-wrapped the box and inside was a sterling silver watch, with a Padre’s logo on the face. “Ginny, this is too much. I can't believe you did this.”

“Turn it over” she smiled in anticipation.

He flipped it over and read the engraving _‘Remember these two things; play hard and have fun. Love your Rookie’_ he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.  Tears started rolling down his face.

“I wish I could have met Tony, he truly embodied the best of baseball.  I am sure he’d be proud of the player, captain, and man you have become.” She moved over to Mike and wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“He was the closest thing I had to a father, he always had time to help the rookie me.” He said softly, whipping the tears from his eyes “He took me under his wing and showed me how hard work always pays off.  Though I don't think he’d have been too happy with me these past two years.  I needed him to set me straight” he said more to himself then her.  “I hope that when my time comes to leave the game, I’m remembered as half the man and player he was.  And even that would be too generous. Thanks Ginny.  I love it” he pulled her into a proper hug.

They almost forgot where they were until Evelyn popped her head out of sliding door, “You two are missing cake...oh sorry you guys are clearly having a moment” she said after see their embrace and turned on her heel.

“Yeah she’s not going to forget that one” Ginny said as she slipped out of his arms and jacket. She grabbed their presents from the table before moving towards the door.

“She’s always had good timing,” Mike responded, placing his hand on her lower back and leading her back into the house.  Ginny’s gift to Mike was the most thoughtful gift he had even been given and he smiled knowing that the woman next to him knew him so completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making this the last chapter but it got wayyy too long and I didn't want to put too much in it so there is going to be one more. I struggled with what Ginny's to Mike but I feel like Mike would have really looked up to Tony Gwynn so I went with that idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it friends, the end of our tale. I had this ending in mind from the start and it took a few twists getting here. 
> 
> Also I suggest listing to the song "C'est la Vie" by Bobby Bazini first, just to get the feel for the final scene.

_‘Love your Rookie’._ Mike ran his fingers over the inscription on the back of his watch. He was lying in bed, surrounded by darkness, but he knew those words were there. Ginny had surprised him with not only the words of his mentor, but the words that he needed to hear from her. Whether she knew it or not, Ginny had situated herself as the person who best understood him, the person he could be himself with, the person he wanted to see first thing in the morning and the last thing he laid his eyes upon at night, the person who made him whole. 

             Mike no longer worried about the conversation that they would have when the time came that he was no longer her teammate. He knew where she stood, thanks to Christmas.  Now it was just a matter of time.  She wasn’t asking him to give up the game for her, and he wasn’t sure he would even if she did.  Instead, she was giving him permission to play the game they both loved without guilt or envy. But for now, he would be content to feel the etching under his finger.

            They haven’t seen each other since Christmas.  Ginny was busy with her mother, and Mike was starting to get in pre-season mode.  A full week since they exchanged gifts, but despite the fact they haven’t seen each other, they spoke every night.  Evelyn had convinced them, as well as half the team, to attend a charity New Year’s Eve party. Mike was thankful that it wasn’t a black tie event, he wasn’t sure he could take the sight of Ginny in a formal dress.  She was drop dead gorgeous at the Nike party; however she was most gorgeous in the simple black dress she wore that warm August night, because she looked like herself.    Tonight, she was dressed in much the same way, with him in a simple gray suite.  There were stolen glances across the room, a brush of the arms as they crossed paths.  As much as he wanted to be with her as 2016 faded into 2017, if he was in her bubble, he’s not sure he would be able to resist her power.  So instead he held her gaze from across the room and mouthed ‘Happy New Year Ginny’ she replied with the same sentiment and he smiled.  

            He was home and in bed by 1:30 when his phone rang.  He rolled over to see that it was Ginny call. “Hey Rookie.” He said sleepy.

“Lawson, are you in bed already? On this a night when it is perfectly acceptable to stay out all night drinking.”

“Of course I am in bed. My resolution is to not be as cranky and sleep is a big part of that” he said with a soft chuckle as he rolled back to his back.

“Whatever you say Old Man” she replied with just as soft of a chuckle and stress on the word old. She paused and let the silence fill them. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye when I left.  You were talking to someone from the charity and I didn’t want to interrupt.” It was a weak excuse.

“S’okay Mike. I understand that you needed to get your brittle bones home before you turn into a pumpkin.”  They were both full on laughing now.

            When they had regained their composure, Mike asked, “When do you leave for Arizona?”

“The 10th. I have five weeks to work with the guys down there before you guys show up.”

“You feel ready? How are you feeling about the whole thing? How’s the arm feeling?” the spouting multiple questions was something Mike did when he was feeling guilty. 

“Yeah things are looking good. There is very little scar tissue and I’m almost back to full mobility and flexibility. My speed and power are still low, but they said that would be the last thing to come back. So hopefully when your old ass shows up I’ll be good as gold.”

“Well let’s hope that your speed picks up because the last thing I need is a lollipop that is any slower than the one you’ve already got.”

“Don’t worry Lawson, I’ve been working on my cutter too. So I’ve got that going for me.”

Mike was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. With every word that passed her lips, Mike’s eyes grew heavy. “mmm Rookie I can't wait to see.” He yawned.

Ginny took notice of his sleepy state “Alright now I know you’re not with it.  You’re being a good teammate.” She said with a giggle.

“What, I’m always a good teammate.” He said with very little bite. “I nursed you back to health, I cooked food for you, I opened my home to you, and I even let you touch my pool table.”

“Yeah, right. You are the epitome of an excellent teammate” she said in a sarcastic tone, though Mike knew she was speaking more truth then she wanted to let on.

“And don’t you forget it Rookie.” He said with another yawn.

Neither spoke for a moment but when Mike yawned once more, Ginny said “Good night Mike, I’ll talk to you later.”

He didn’t want her to hang up but knew he couldn’t sustain a conversation at this hour.  “Okay Baker sleep well.”  He whispered as he hung up “Cheers to a new year and another chance for us to get it right.” He thought of her as he drifted into sleep.

 

 

Mike found himself knocking on Ginny’s door aggressively though he doubted she could hear him over the music that was coming from inside.  She had given him a key so he took the liberty to use it. “Rookie where are you?” he yelled over the blaring music.  He took a few steps in and placed the duffle bag that she had insisted that he bring in right away as she was packing for Peoria on the sofa. “Baker, you make me rush over.  Where are you?” He called, wondering around her main room in search of his rookie.

Just then, she emerged from her room and jumped in surprise to see Mike standing in her kitchen “Shit, Lawson what are you doing here?  Don't you know not to sneak up on people.” She said in an especially disapproving tone.

Mike ran his hand over his beard and moved towards her “Well Baker, it is hardly sneaking up on a person when said person calls a second person in a panic because the first person left a bunch of useless stuff at the home of the second person, and the first person is insisting that the second person rush right over with it. And the second person knocked, loudly but person one had the music so loud that the second person couldn’t be heard over the aforementioned music thus forcing person two to use the key that was given by person one to return said bag of stuff.”

She shook her head in confusion “Yeah I didn’t follow that.” She said as she moved to turn off the music.

“I brought your bag back, knocked, you didn’t answer, used my key.” He pointed to the bag on the sofa.

“Right got it. Thanks Mike” she replied, fidgeting as she sat on the counter.

He moved over to where she was sitting, her knees bouncing.  He placed his hands on her knees to stop them, and gently squeezed. “Hey what’s wrong Gin?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.  Why do you think something is wrong?”

Mike gave her a look, “I’m sorry did you forget who you were talking to?  Do you not remember how we do our jobs? I can read you and know something is wrong. In fact you’re the only woman I have no trouble reading-just ask my ex-wife.” He mumbled the last bit under his breath. Though due to the lack of space between them, he was almost positive she heard.

Ginny held his gaze for the briefest of moments and let out a small sigh just as she spoke “What if I can't hack it down there? What if I’m just an answer to a trivia question? What if all I get is 16 starts?  What if I’m just a short term anomaly?” he frowned at the phrase.  He hated that Rachel’s words were causing her doubt.     

“Ginny how many times do we need to have this conversation?” he said with sadness. He took her hands in his. “You are going to get through this. You are not just an answer to a trivia question. You, Ginny Baker, are a ballplayer through and through.” he was rubbing circles on her hands as she exhaled a breath that seemed to release all the tension she had been holding onto. “Besides, as long as you don’t make two errors in one play, your first Spring Tanning will be a hell of a lot better than mine was.”  They were both laughing now.

Ginny seemed to be more at ease as the two of them moved through her condo, packing up way more of Ginny’s belongings than Mike thought was necessary. “Okay I think that’s everything” Ginny said looking around at the five bags she had packed and ready by the door. Mike had followed her to the door way. Both aware of the tension between them “I should try and get some sleep, I’ve got an early flight” she said, eerily similar to the way he had said it four and a half months ago.

“Yeah” but he didn’t linger on the statement. Instead he kissed her forehead and simply responded with “I’ll see you on Valentine’s Day Baker”

“It’s a date.” Ginny instantly froze as the colour drained from her face. Probably hearing the words she just spoke.

Instead Mike just smiled, “Yes it is.” With that, he left her alone in her condo.

 

“God I hate this so much Mike.  It’s all day, every day. How am I supposed to rest my arm and be ready if they are working me to the bone?”

“After I had my knee procedure to clear out the scar tissue, I was down there for rehab.  You’ll get the last 10 days at a reduced work load to rest.  They just want to make sure that everything is on track.”

Ginny was pacing back and forth her hotel room. She had been in Arizona for two and a half weeks and Mike was counting down the remaining two and a half weeks until he was with her.  “Are you sure about that? Cuz it feels like it will never end.  And I never thought I would say this, but I’m sick of living in a hotel room.”

Mike was laughing at the statement. “Well Rookie, I think we can say you have officially begun putting roots down and are no longer a nomad.  Just try and relax, and don't worry too much. I get in on the 13th around 4:30.  So until then, don't stress too much.”

“Don’t stress too much, who do you think you are talking to? I will stress until I know my place on the roster is secure.” 

“Baker, you’re good.  Trust me.  I’m going to hang up now before you get yourself worked up again. Good night.”

“Night Mike”

He smiled as he put the phone on his bedside table.  He closed his eyes, wishing the days to move so he could see her smile light up his world again.

 

 

It was a about a half hour drive from the airport in Phoenix to where the team stays in Peoria.  Mike had texted Ginny as he was waiting for his car to be brought around. She answered just as he was loading his bags into the car.  He was practically bouncing out of his skin in anticipation.  In the seven months that he had know Ginny Baker, these last five weeks had been the longest he has been away from her. It didn’t matter that they spoke or Face Timed every day. He missed what her energy did to him.    Mike had grown tired of Spring Training these last few seasons, but he was actually excited this year. 

“Thank god you’re here.”Ginny rushed to greet Mike in the foyer of the hotel, and wrapped her arms around his neck, practically jumping on him.

“Aww did you miss me Rookie?” he chirped as he put her down.

“No. It’s just I’ve been here on my own for five weeks, with only the trainers to talk to.  I’ve been board out of my mind.” She said as she ran her fingers through the mess of curls that were crowding her face. 

Mike took a moment to look at her.  She was back in her Nike gear. She must have just gotten back from rehab.  Mike had almost forgotten what she looked like in her work out gear.  She hadn’t worn any of it, at least in Mike’s presence since her injury. “Have no fear Baker.  Captain Lawson is here to save the day. Are any of the other guys here yet?” he asked looking around the lobby.  He was surprised that Livan wasn’t on his flight.  He knew most of the other pitchers weren’t coming from San Diego.

She shook her head “I don’t know.   I haven’t seen any of them. Though I’m not sure I’m ready to see them yet.” She was picking at the sleeve of her zip up.

“Are you worried about seeing the guys or the guys who have been invited from El Paso and San Antonio?”  He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

“I know I have a one up on them having been on the team, but I didn’t enjoy my time in the Minors.”

She hadn’t spoken about her time in AA and AAA too much.  He gathered that her “teammates” didn’t think too much of her. “Okay Baker, let me get checked in and settled. You can shower and change and then I’ll take you to dinner at this little place I found about six years back.” She raised her eyes about to protest but Mike stopped her “And before you say anything, I’ve not told a soul about this place so there is no chance of running into any one.”

“Okay fine.” She said, as she let him get checked in and pick up his room key.  They were on the same floor, but at opposite end of the hall.  Ginny helped Mike get his bags into room.  She looked at the clock.  It was just before six. “Do you need a nap before we go Old Man?” she asked as he was pulling his bags on to his bed.

“No, but I do kind of have a little routine I do whenever I check in for ST.” She gave him a curious look before he continued “I have to put all my stuff away and make it a little less hotel like and stuff. I’ll come get you around eight?”

“Yeah that works.  That gives me a chance to roll out my arm.”

 

 

At ten minutes to eight, Mike changes his shirt for the third time. He finally decided on a light blue button up. He takes a long look in the mirror, combs out his beard and ruffles his hair. “This is not a date Lawson,” he tells himself “so get that thought out of your head. It may be almost Valentine’s Day. But it’s not a date” He grabs his watch from the dress and runs his fingers over the engraving on the back before he puts it on.  He grabs his phone, wallet, and keys as he lets out a sigh as he makes his way out of his room and towards hers.

His heart is pounding as Ginny opens her door. She’s wearing _the dress_ and Mike’s sure his heart is going to stop any moment now. “Does this place have jalapeño burgers because I’m pretty sure this is the last night I’ll have of food freedom.” She asks as the make their way out to Mike’s car.

“Oh yeah.  They’ve got just what we need.” He replied as they drove away from the hotel.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the low light of a dive bar, beers in hand waiting for their food and laughing over the story of how Mike found this place “Seriously, you came in because of the name?” The sound of the radio playing in the background

He put the bottle to his lips and smiled “I had a particularly bad day; things with Rachel were just starting to take a turn for the worst.  We had had a massive fight.  I should have known then, even that early on in the marriage that it wasn’t going to end well.  I just needed to get out, so I went for a drive.  I was stopped at the light outside when I looked over and saw the sign. I’ve been coming here every year since.” He smiled at her; relived to see that some of the worry had dissipated.

They ate and laughed for so long that most of the other customers had left. When they had long finished their food, neither wanted to leave these walls; in here they were just Mike and Ginny, not Baker and Lawson. The music played on as a few couples danced. “Dance with me Old Man.” She said.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” he replied.

Ginny stood from the booth and held her hand out towards him “Dance with me Mike,” she said with a softness the he could not deny.

He reached for her hand and led her to the open floor. Once there, Mike pulled Ginny towards his body and placed his right hand on her lower back as his left found her hand.  Ginny had wrapped her arm around his back and let her head fall on his chest. They moved in perfect unison as the song changed to one at bit faster.

 _Somebody gave you a gun_  
Looked just like the sun  
Shot so bright with its blinding light  
And you never saw it coming  
  
Now you're just like a fallen angel, crying in the rain  
Trying to hold the tears back, oh, but you can't stop the pain  
  
Oh, c'est la vie, sometimes you gotta let things be  
You can fight it if you want to  
There's nothing you can do  
Let it go, and love will set you free  
Oh, let it go, and love will set you free  
Oh, let it go, and love will set you free

Mike felt the warmth of her heart pressed against his body as he took in the lyrics.  He never saw her coming.  One day she was the pain in the ass pitcher who took up all his time, the next she was his light.

 _Somebody gave you a gun_  
You're not the only one  
Love can lift you up, and bring you down, down, down  
  
Now you're wondering why it hurts  
  
Oh, c'est la vie, sometimes you gotta let things be  
You can fight it if you want to  
There's nothing you can do  
Let it go, and love will set you free  
Oh, let it go, and love will set you free  
Oh, let go, and love will set you free  
  


He felt her melt into his arms and he never wanted her to leave.  This is it, he thought.  This is what I have been waiting for.

 

 _I'm not the best to give advice_  
'Cause I've been hurting, hurt, yeah  
I know what it's like  
I know, whoa

“Ginny”

 

She looked up at him “Yeah Mike.” He saw the hint of sadness in her eyes.

 

_Oh, c'est la vie, sometimes you gotta let things be  
You can fight it if you want to_

“I need you to do something for me.” She didn’t answer; she just focused on his eyes “I need you to meet me at Boardner’s at 10 pm on Oct. 1st or after Game Seven of the World Series.  Whichever comes first.”

 

 _There's nothing you can do_  
Let it go, and love will set you free  
Yeah, let it go, and love will set you free

She looked into those eyes she knew well and read what he wasn’t saying.  He was giving her an end date, a date that they could talk without being teammates. He was still allowing her to make the call.  It would always be her decision.

_Oh, let it go, and love will set you free  
Yeah, let it go, and love will set you free _

“I’ll be there.” Was all she said as she placed her head back on his chest and pulled him closer.

 

_Let it go, and love will set you free_

Mike smiled. He didn’t want to bust this bubble that they were in.  But he knew they needed to get back to the real world. They needed find their way as teammates again before their date at Boardner’s.  But that would have to start tomorrow when they reported at the clubhouse, because tonight, Mike was going to enjoy dancing with the woman in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read and loved this story right along with me. Baseball is is a love of mine and I instantly fell for this show and these two, so it was a match made in fanfic heaven. 
> 
> There may be an epilogue for when their season is over on Oct.1 or after game seven, which ever comes first ;) Though I haven't deiced on anything yet.


End file.
